This is it! oc
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: Everything their parents ever taught them would have prepared them for their moment, if only they had known the truth. So when a team of teen villains show up and new heroes are needed, will they rise up to the challenge or fall to the ashes? Submit an OC
1. Oc's :D

**Summary:** _Everything their parents ever taught them would have prepared them for their moment, if only they had known the truth. So when a team of teen villains show up and new heroes are needed, will they rise up to the challenge or fall to the ashes?_

I really need help thinking up villains before school starts so that my friends and I can start writing. This is where you guys come in! Yay!

**Details:** Could you please create/submit a villain for the team, and your welcome (encouraged even) to submit as many as you like. 8 teen villains are needed. You have until the 3rd/4th of February. Thank you. :D

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race/accent/species:**

**Abilities/powers:**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws (must have min.1 flaw):**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**Villain outfit:**

**Civvies:**

**Extra:**

Have fun with this and thank you heaps!

~Goldenstripe2510


	2. This really is it!

Hey all!

I'm back, this story will be back. Thank you to all who entered, I really appreciate it.

I started off looking for 6 teen villains. Then I added 2 more heroes just so I can have 2 more villains. 8 villains. Again I added 2 more villains and 1 hero. In the end I've got 10 villains and about 7 others for a _possible _sequel.

I really want to thank everyone for having patience towards me.

The story will again be called 'This Is It!'

I can't stop saying Thank You. :D


	3. IMPORTANT!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Violet (the editor)

Goldenstripe2510

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Goldenstripe2510: Sorry this isn't a chapter...This is much more important! Critique and suggestions are what reviews are there for...This isn't critique, this is bullying. This is the reason why so many people commit suicide. People like me use writing to get away from bullying at school and life in general. Now our safe haven is no longer an escape. Fan Fiction is a site for ALL ages and ALL writing levels and styles. Please Help! This is soooo... ugghh I can't even think of a word... upsetting is an understatement...it's sick!... sorry, this is just so... ...

My stories are now going on hiatus until after exams.


End file.
